wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
A Massive Sacrifice
A Massive Sacrifice is the Thirtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 9, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets Ryuhi, Paul Gekko and his friends was then willing to help Ryuhi free the Village from the Clutches of the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins at the entrance to Haijingakure. Paul Gekko meets Min Min since the End of the Grand Civil War while his friends are being nice to meet Ryuhi, Hayato and his new friends from the Guardian Kingdom. The princess of the Guardian Kingdom, Serena tells Paul Gekko and friends the whole story. In the Past, God created the universe even though Adam and Eve and their Descendants. God bestowed incredible powers upon his Descendants in Ancient Izumo, effectively making powerful wizards to help the Shinobi Clans. The Hylians and Humans cooperate through the Pescan Era and the Grand Civil War. Much time has passed, the Guardian Kingdom as the legacy of God's creation of the World. One of the human wizards, Kanon, escapes the destruction of the Terrorist Coalition due to the Grand Civil War. He brings his case up with the existing khans. Since they do not trust him, he destroys them and replaces their kingdom with a wizard kingdom, with puppet khans to do his will. The former king prophesied, prior to his death, that should his reign and the Time of the Sword be brought to such an end, then the sword would resurface and in turn bring an end to Kanon's reign. Even though Kanon was slain, only to have to defeat and banish Super Zur and Golden Silver to the depths of Hell, Kyoji M. Green became the Master of Kung Fu and prophesied that Golden Silver will return only to be stopped by the True Master of Chi and Chakra. Boarding the rushing Eggman Express, Paul Gekko and friends have to take action to stop the Train from delivering the Super Laser Blueprints to the Factory that was constructing the Death Egg. The Heroes have finally been reunited with Obito only to find themselves attacked by the new Production of Robots, Guard Orotic; the Ultimate Robot Master army. Leona stalls the Guard Orotic time with Team Ikari. Obito detach and destroy the freight car carrying the super laser containing Super Zur and Golden Silver as he is sacrificing himself to save Paul Gekko. After the Desperate Mission, Paul Gekko and company mourn for Obito for and place a funeral in the Hiryuu Graveyard. Dr. Eggman discovered that Paul Gekko and Model O8 is located in the Village. As thing gotten worse, Naruto no Mikoto meeta Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko is kissed on the cheek by Naruto no Mikoto. Enraged by Susanoo Uzumaki's Daughter, Naruto enters a six-tailed form. Within his subconscious, Paul Gekko and Naruto meet and Naruto cries out for help. Paul Gekko sees two Shadowy Girls behind the Seal of the Eight Headed Dragon. Naruto prepares the to touch Model O to reveal it's true identity, but is stopped by the Fourth Hokage, who thanks the Nine-Tails and its bad influence for giving him a chance to see his son. Naruto picks up on the Fourth Hokage's claim that he is his son. Naruto is overjoyed and follows his father to a part of his subconscious where the Nine-Tails is not threatening to kill them both. Naruto asks why did Paul Gekko had a Large Family with lots of Jinchūrikis. Paul Gekko responds that he trusted only Naruto because he is the Best friend that reminds him of Giro when he passed away. Paul Gekko encourages Naruto to find his own solutions about peace. After restoring the seal. After Paul Gekko saved Naruto, Paul Gekko and Heroes bid farewell to Naruto and sets off to a new Adventure. Characters *Obito Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Battles 'Heroes vs. Guard Orotic Horde' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Eight Guard Orotics 'Location' *Eggman Express 'Winners' *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon